


Enemies Closer

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Control Issues, Dominance, F/F, Foot Fetish, Leashes, Sex Slave, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few parts of being Storybrooke's sheriff that Graham didn't tell Emma about. (AU starting after The Heart is a Lonely Hunter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Closer

The badge came with a collar. 

After the election, Sidney congratulated Emma on her new position. He was a bit too drunk to hide the smile that went along with his words, but not drunk enough to expand on it when Emma called him on it. He told her she could go to Regina's home to get her badge and "the other accoutrements of the job" before congratulating her on the win. 

Emma went to Regina's house immediately, hoping for an opportunity to say goodnight to Henry before he went to bed. She was out of luck, and Regina insisted she remain as quiet as possible as they went upstairs to sign a few papers that would officially name Emma as sheriff of the town. Emma tensed when the office door clicked behind her, but she didn't let Regina see how nervous she was. She stood in a casually defiant pose in the middle of the room as Regina opened a desk drawer.

"Sheriff Graham was much more than an employee of the city to me. There were other services he provided for me." She turned and revealed that she was holding a badge with one hand and a leash in the other. 

Emma laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Regina shrugged. "It's not a requirement of the job by any means, but it's certainly..." Her voice trailed off as she breathed in sharply through her teeth and ran her eyes down Emma's body. "It's certainly a perk. If you just want the badge, walk over here and take it. But!" She stopped Emma as she took a single step. "Don't be so hasty." She walked toward the window, letting the leash hang over her fingers.

"You really think you can say _anything_ that will change my mind? You're delusional."

Regina only smiled as she made a circuit of the room. She kept to the edges, maintaining her distance from Emma as much as the furniture allowed. "Since you arrived in town, you've wanted two things. One, figuring out if I'm this evil queen Henry seems to believe I am and, two, get closer to Henry. I'm offering you a chance to do both. You'll be an invited guest in my house at least three times a week. You'll have access to every room when I'm sleeping or showering. And as I become more comfortable with you, I'm bound to become more comfortable with the idea of you and Henry spending time together. Perhaps I'd even let you take him to Boston for the weekend.

"As for the sexual component, well... you've been in town for a while. And I get the distinct impression you weren't burning up the social scene before you came here. It's been a very long time since I had a 'Beauty' in my bed." She smiled at the off-hand play on words. She held out her hand and let the leash dangle from her fingers. "It's up to you, of course." She held up the badge in the flat palm of her other hand. "You know what they say... keep your friends close."

Emma looked at the two offerings. She made a compelling argument. "And what if I change my mind? What if I decide to put an end to it?"

Regina shrugged. "We can work something out."

Emma stared at the leash. It was leather and red, and it ended in an open black collar. She met Regina's eyes and stared for a moment. "I say we're done, and we're done."

Regina smiled. "Of course."

It was the truth.

"Safe word."

Regina pursed her lips and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as she thought. Finally she smiled and said, "Snow."

Emma took a step forward but Regina took a step back. "Ah. Walk to the badge... if you want the leash..." Her eyes darkened and she lowered her chin. "Crawl."

Emma nearly changed her mind. But Regina's case had been made, and a part of her acknowledged the fact it was pure rationalization. The idea of being with Regina, even if it was just to be used and cast aside, was appealing. Pleasure without commitment was like a dream come true. She flexed her fingers at her sides, curled and relaxed her fingers, and lowered herself to her knees. Regina's eyes sparkled as Emma dropped forward and landed on her palms. She arched her back, her rear end in the air as she prowled forward.

Regina smiled and backed up, retreating as Emma advanced. They rounded the couch slowly, Emma's head cast upward to meet Regina's eyes during the pursuit. Regina finally reached her desk and stopped with her rear against the edge. She pushed herself up onto it, legs slightly spread, and let the open collar hang between her knees.

Emma reached her and, on a whim, pressed a kiss to the toe of Regina's high heel. She wet her lips and then ran the flat of her tongue along the edge of the shoe. She tasted leather and one side of her tongue felt the rough pull of Regina's pantyhose. She cupped the back of Regina's shoe in her hand and licked the side of the shoe before moving to her ankle. Regina's voice was rough now, and she put down the badge in order to grip the edge of her desk as Emma moved higher. 

She switched from the outside of Regina's foot after kissing her ankle, turning her head to kiss the inside of Regina's muscular calf. Higher, to the inside of her knee, at which point she looked up. Regina's face was flush, and she had released her desk to grip the collar of her blood-red blouse. Her eyes opened slowly, dark and full of passion. 

Emma leaned back and lifted her chin to expose her neck. Regina lifted the leash and slipped the cool leather of the collar around her neck. Emma kept her eyes locked on Regina's as it was tightened and secured with just enough breathing room to fit a finger between her skin and the collar. 

Regina shifted the collar so that the attachment of the leash was in front and she tugged Emma forward. Emma braced her hands on Regina's knees, her head tilted up almost painfully as Regina bent forward. Her breath was warm on Emma's cheeks. She kept one hand tight on the collar as she brought her other hand up to Emma's face. She stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers and then brushed her thumb over Emma's bottom lip.

"You've made a smart choice, Miss Swan. I think you'll enjoy your new position very much." She bent down and brushed her lips over Emma's. She slid off the desk and stepped around Emma as she would have sidestepped a fire hydrant that was in her way. She let her fingers slide down the length of the leash, suddenly tightening on the loop at the end.

The leash tugged the collar, and Emma twisted at the waist to keep from being pulled over. Regina was walking slow enough that Emma didn't have to hustle. The lethargic pace also meant that Regina was free to sway her hips from side to side in what was a delicious performance from Emma's point of view. She wet her lips and dropped onto her palms as Regina continued toward the door.

Emma had no choice; she followed.


End file.
